


Petya Outtake: Gregor and Allegre, trust

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Petya 'verse - All Petya Vorkosigan Fics [26]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Outtake, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cleaned-up outtake from Petya, a casualty of POV switching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petya Outtake: Gregor and Allegre, trust

**Author's Note:**

> At [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://silverblade219.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silverblade219**](http://silverblade219.dreamwidth.org/) prompted: _Vorkosigan, Gregor and Allegre, deciding if to trust._ I started laughing, cleaned this up, and posted.

"One more thing, sire," Allegre says, and Gregor looks up at him from the briefing materials. Change of tone, slight stiffening around the shoulders: confession. Private or personal matter, not professional. Allegre holds out a final datachip. "The security analysis of my relationship with Minister Vorkosigan."

 _Ah_. Gregor half-smiles. He'd had a small bet going with himself on which of them would be the first to manage to say it to his face. Allegre places the datachip carefully down on Gregor's desk and says nothing.

Interesting. Gregor looks Allegre over briefly. Call to formality, specific placement at the end of the briefing but before any mention has been made of my confirming his temporary appointment as permanent. Therefore, Gregor concludes, Allegre is placing this relationship ahead of his ambition. He is willing to sacrifice a promotion rather than sacrifice Petya, if that is the choice that has to be made.

Gregor makes no move to actually touch the security analysis. If the analysis had indicated that this relationship was a security risk, it would already be over. Gregor knows Petya and Allegre well enough to be sure of that.

"I don't consider your relationship with one of my Ministers to be a problem," Gregor says. "Racozy and Vortala can handle the politics of it. I have been well informed of this from multiple sources," he continues. "And I consider this to be a family matter, barely a step up from family gossip. I don't consider it a security matter. Do you?"

Allegre straightens. "I am fully aware of the potential conflicts of interest, sire," he says, "as well as the potential dangers. And a Minister's relationships are security matters, as are those of ImpSec department heads."

"And those of the Chief of ImpSec," Gregor says.

Allegre frowns. "Yes, sire."

The tone is expectant, but not pressing. He probably talks to Petya this way, Gregor imagines. Lets him know that he would like more information, but not demanding it. And it probably works wonders as an interrogation technique. Prompt Petya to keep talking, make sure that everyone in earshot has the security clearance to hear what he has to say, and Petya will talk your ear off.

Allegre wasn't born to this. He's not Vor. He studies Vor enough to move among them without making waves, but it's not a native understanding. A man more used to ordering security arrangements than suffering to live under them himself. It's not personal to him, and if he becomes Chief of ImpSec or... does whatever it is he wants to do with Petya, which Gregor isn't thinking about too much, because there's what he needs to know, and then there's too much knowledge about his relatives... but if he does take up with Petya, it will have to become personal.

 _Conclusion: he would find living in Vorkosigan House to be a shock of security constraints. Conclusion: he has spent enough time listening to the Vor complain to know that the Chief of ImpSec has less complicated security constraints than the Vorkosigans. Conclusion: he knows what he doesn't know about spending your life lived under a security cloud_.

"When will he be appointed?" Allegre asks.

Gregor raises an eyebrow at him. "In the next five minutes, at a guess. Guy, I really don't care what you're doing with my foster-brother. I don't care if it ends or if it stalls or if you and Petya run off to Beta Colony together, so long as you let me know first. Your private life remains your own. I have enough problems without trying to dictate your off-duty hours."

Allegre doesn't look satisfied by this answer. Gregor wonders if Allegre will question him to his face and is rewarded with Allegre taking a deep breath and then starting, "Sire, the implications are--"

"Enough," Gregor interrupts him. "I will have this conversation with Racozy or with my political advisors. You, General Allegre, have too much of a conflict of interest. And I have the security analysis right here that says there's no problem." Gregor picks it up between his thumb and his forefinger. "Isn't that right? If there were a problem, I'm sure I would have woken up this morning to Petya calling me to tell me that he isn't courting you anymore. It would have been over before this ever crossed my desk. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes, of course, sire," Allegre says.

Gregor gives him a moment to continue, and then when Allegre doesn't, he says softly, "If you're going to become the head of my security, you are going to have to learn to trust my judgment."


End file.
